


A Last Minute Birthday Gifts

by allthemagicthings



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blowjobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, rao made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthemagicthings/pseuds/allthemagicthings
Summary: When Quentin forgets to tell Eliot about his birthday, Eliot has to get creative.





	A Last Minute Birthday Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Biggest thanks to [kh530](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kh530/pseuds/Kh530) for betaging on such a short notice (ily sam)
> 
> Happiest of Birthdays to our boy Q

It’s not that Quentin didn’t _want_ to tell anyone it was his birthday–it was just that life had been way too distracting and it hadn’t come up. Hell, with the lack of changing weather at the school, he barely noticed the passage of months himself. The only thing that brought it to his attention was the first year of attending a magic school slowly wrapping up, leaving him with excitement for the next.

  
  


Margo and Eliot had easily convinced him to stay over during summer break. He did miss Julia and James, but he could visit them easily, especially now that he and Julia had reconnected and figured out how to live their new lives while staying friends. They’d mostly ignore the other one’s connection to magic, no matter how hard it was to miss how Julia climbed her way up to the top of the New York Hedges. Sometimes he’d even help her out, here and there, just tiny spells to ensure her safety, of course.

  
  


Julia was also the reason Eliot found out about Quentin’s secret. His phone had been ringing four ten minutes straight- it had taken them months to find the right spells to make phones work on campus- and Quentin sighed. He and Eliot were watching something, he wasn’t sure what, too distracted by the way they had moved closer and closer together until his head was laying in Eliot’s lap, the other boy playing with his hair absentmindedly. 

  
  


Quentin was glad about the familiarity Eliot and Margo had built up with him, comforting touches and friendly cuddling. It had amazed him when he first had seen it and being a part of it was even better. The only issue was it didn’t exactly help Quentin’s crush on the other boy die down, which was a thing that needed to happen to not ruin their friendship.

  
  


His phone was _still_ ringing. Quentin sighed even louder and Eliot let him go, reluctantly. “I guess, someone is desperate to talk to you.” Quentin nodded and got up, stretching to get his phone from the table without changing positions _too_ much. He was still dazed when he answered and several voices yelled “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Q”

  
  


Eliot leaned closer, brows furrowed in confusion. Julia explained how she got the crew together, her, James and his dad mostly, since he wouldn’t make it into the city today. While he really appreciated the gesture, this was the worst possible timing. Judging by the shocked look on Eliot's face he had finally been able to put one and two together. 

  
  


He waited until Quentin had finished the call, telling everyone how much he loved them and how happy he was to hear from them. Eliot didn't just look surprised, he looked positively _betrayed_. 

  
  


"Uhm-"

  
  


"Why didn't you tell me?" There was a tiny crack in Eliot's voice, a crack a person other than him or Margo wouldn't even notice. But Quentin had spent enough time with him to understand that he had hurt Eliot somehow. "It's not that important. I just… forgot.", He said, shrugging his shoulders. 

  
  


"Yeah but it's your birthday. I didn't even throw a party today! I throw parties for my friend's birthdays." Quentin bit his lip. He hadn't thought about Eliot's need to entertain at all, at most he had wanted to spare him the work. Maybe that had been a bad decision. "Or if you wouldn't have wanted that I also get them the most amazing presents. Always. I'm the king of presents, Q! And there are only about two hours of the day left how am I supposed to get you something now?" 

  
  


There was no point in telling Eliot he was being ridiculous, that Quentin didn't care about these things because _Eliot_ did and Quentin's opinion wouldn't change that. He placed a hand on Eliot's shoulder and immediately he felt bits of the tension seeping out of him. "It's not just _you_ , El. No one's got me anything, but you spent this evening with me and I had a good time."

  
  


Eliot shook his head, still. "There was nothing special about this evening I need something special. I need to blow your mind I-" He stopped, a wicked grin spread over his face. "I got it." 

  
  


Silence filled the room, just for a moment. The calm before the storm. 

  
  


And then- just like that Eliot's grin grew wider, staring at Quentin like he wanted to devour him. He swung a leg over Quentin and just like that the birthday boy had a lap full of Eliot to ogle. And touch. His brain might have short circuited when he noticed the way their bodies were connected now.

  
  


Eliot was beaming with pride. “I’ll just gíve you a birthday blowjob!” He exclaimed, clearly proud of himself. “I mean, if you’re okay with that, obviously, though I don’t think _that_ will be a problem.” Quentin needed time to let the words sink in, needed to think and calm down, because there was one of Eliot’s legs pressed to either side of his thighs and he was talking about giving him a blowjob and how was this happening?!

  
  


Eliot was snapping his hands in front of Quentin’s face. Patience had never been one of his strong suits. “Earth to Q, if you want me to stop you gotta say something.” Quentin slowly shook his head. Eliot always made things so beautifully simple, without any awkwardness or distance normal people would feel the need to have. How could Quentin say no to that?

  
  


“Good.” Eliot muttered, before leaning down until his lips grazed Quentin’s ear. “I’m glad you’re not overthinking this. I’m your friend. It’s your birthday.” He bit into his earlobe, sending sparks all the way down to Quentin’s groin. “I want to make you feel good.” It was a growl, more than anything else, spoken directly into Quentin’s soul. He shivered, putty inside of the taller man’s hands.

  
  


“I knew you’d like this.” Eliot laughed, moving on from nibbling on his earlobe to kissing along his jaw, nails scratching at the back of Quentin’s neck. He had to close his eyes, since _seeing_ Eliot while all of this was happening was way too much, the other man was too beautiful, his senses overwhelmed. When he wanted to tilt his head back, give Eliot access to all the sensitive spots on his neck, he used his hand to grab Quentin by the jaw, pulling him back down to meet his lips.

  
  


“Not so fast.” He whispered into Quentin’s open, willing mouth, before their lips crashed together, just like Quentin had imagined many times, only completely different. This was real. This was Eliot’s mouth on his, his lips, his teeth his tongue finding it’s way past Quentin’s own, exploring his mouth and abruptly leaving it again.

  
  


Quentin didn’t know how he ended up like this but Eliot’s mouth was only inches away from his, he wanted to reach for it but Eliot had a tight grip on his hair along with his jaw, not letting him move the slightest bit. “You’ve been too silent for my tastes. I know you can do better.” Eliot said. Quentin could feel his hot breath, could feel his hardening cock pressing up against Eliot’s head and then there was a sharp sting on the back of his head, where Eliot had yanked at his hair, making him moan.

  
  


“But I love the way you react. I think we fit together rather well, you and I.” He placed another kiss on Quentin’s skin, he’d given up, going slack in Eliot’s arms. “It just isn’t enough, baby.” Eliot pulled away further, looking deep into Quentin’s eyes. “If we wanna do this I need to make sure you truly want it. It wouldn’t be a good present otherwise, would it?” Quentin nodded, unable to get a word out. “And I need you to not worry about consequences or stupid shit like that. We’re just having fun.” Quentin nodded again. “Then I need you to ask for it, Q.” 

  
  


It felt like snapping out of a trance. “What?” He didn’t want to do anything, to think of anything, to be in a place in which he could be made responsible for anything. He liked the way Eliot was taking care of him, taking charge of the situation so Quentin didn’t have to worry. .It was his birthday after all, shouldn’t he get what he wanted?

  
  


“I want you to beg for it, Quentin.” Eliot licked his lips and fuck if Quentin’s dick didn’t twitch at the words. He shouldn’t have to beg, honestly. Not only had this been Eliot’s idea, it was also a _present,_ no begging required. But Quentin knew this was not what the request was about, it was about making Quentin feel like _this_ and about enthusiastic consent. He was still scared to do it but he also really didn’t want to argue with the man in his lap. Instead, he tried to look at him with the biggest pleading eyes he could muster, even making his lower lip quiver until Eliot hopefully took pity on him. 

  
  


Eliot’s gaze didn’t turn pitiful, if anything it got hungrier than before. “You can get anything you want, Q. Just ask me nicely.” And Quentin couldn’t look into Eliot’s face anymore, eyes rolling up as the touches continued, his hand moving towards Quentin’s lower lip, stroking once, twice– “I know you can do it.” 

  
  


He could. Just this one little thing and he was sure Eliot would make it worth it. He always followed up on his promises, after all. “Please. . .” It was barely more than a whisper, muffled by Eliot’s thumb. The other boy shook his head, moving his hands away from Quentin’s face down to his shoulders, grounding him. “Look at me. And tell me what you want.”

  
  


Encouraged by Eliot’s firm words, he managed to do what was asked from him. The other man truly was beautiful, Quentin thought, almost unable to comprehend it. There was a smirk on Eliot’s face, not matching the nervous gleam in his eyes. He was playing strong for Quentin, he realised, his heart jumping at his revelation, providing him with just the right amount of bravery he needed. “Please, El. I need you to touch me.” 

  
  


His words made the last bits of insecurity on ELiot’s face disappear. “Where, Q? What do you need?” God, why couldn’t he just do what he had promised? Why did this have to drag out so long? “My cock El. Please. I’m already begging you, just please fucking do something.”He knew that the answer was that Eliot absolutely relished in this feeling. “You want my mouth on your cock, Q? Want me to suck you, huh?” 

  
  


“Yes.” The first word of the reply came through gritted teeth. “Yes El, please. Please suck my cock, or touch me or do anything just– I need you, El.” He finally seemed satisfied with him, playfully slapping his thigh.”Oh, well if you needed me that badly. . . all you had to do was ask.” Quentin rolled his eyes as Eliot gracefully slid down to the floor.

  
  


“Wasn’t so hard now, was it?” Eliot’s hand found the bulge inside of his pants. “This, on the other hand. . .” Quentin wanted to groan, not only because of the god awful pun, but also because of the sight in front of him: Eliot Waugh, kneeling between his legs, starting to fumble with Quentin’s belt and then time lost all meaning.

  
  


Eliot had hastily disposed of Quentin’s jeans and boxer., The hurry was untypical for him but Quentin sincerely hoped it was because Eliot was as eager for this as him. As soon as his cock was freed there were kisses placed on top of it, then licks. Eliot used his hands and his tongue in a way that seemed to be some kind of magic of its own. Sadly Quentin couldn’t appreciate the artistry put into it, the skill Eliot was showing off. He was way too lost in the heat of his mouth right where he needed it, the way Eliot looked up at him through hooded eyes. 

  
  


Quentin wanted it to last long, to last forever, but Eliot pushed him to the edge way too soon. It took him all of his willpower to hold back, to not come buried deep inside of Eliot’s throat. He wondered how long he’d be able to hold back, when he felt Eliot moan around his cock as desperately as Quentin had just moments before and saw the hand the other man had snuck into his own pants.

  
  


Just a few more moments, a few more strokes, Quentin’s dick hitting the back of Eliot’s throat and the sounds he made increased, sending shivers into Quentin’s body. The vibrations, coupled with the fact that Eliot Waugh just _came into his pants while sucking his cock_ send Quentin right over the edge. 

  
  


Eliot swallowed, once, twice, kissing the head of Quentin’s dick one last time before getting up. “So, in review: Are my birthday presents the most fantastic ones, yes or no?”

  
  


Quentin exhaled, unable to understand how Eliot could even function after what had just went down. “Definitely.” He pulled his trousers back up. “It really was. Fantastic that is, uhm- thanks?”

  
  


Eliot smiled at him, brushing a strand of hair out of his face. “That’s what friends are for. Making each other feel good.” So friends it was. No unnecessary awkwardness or change, nothing to be anxious about. Just friends, who might help each other out from time to time.Or give great birthday presents. Quentin still needed to learn Eliot’s etiquette. “Now I’m gonna shower, because I feel disgusting and I strongly recommend you do the same. Join me later in my room? Birthday Boy gets Birthday cuddles.” Quentin nodded weakly and Eliot grinned one last time before walking away.

  
  


So they’d spend the rest of the night in bed together, that didn’t have to mean anything. It wasn’t even the first time they’d be doing this. It could be comforting. Eliot did it with Margo too, Quentin reminded himself. He’d get used to their ways soon enough and until then, he’d enjoy what was left of his birthday.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> might fuck around and actually make this into the 5+ 1 thing it was intended to be so they can stop being stupid for once but who knows
> 
> I have the same username for basically aanything so find me on tumblr as [allthemagicthings](https://allthemagicthings.tumblr.com/) and on twitter as [allthemagithgs](https://twitter.com/allthemagicthgs)


End file.
